


Ladies Night

by RichmanBachard



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dragon Ball, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, RWBY
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Breast Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, First Contact, Futanari, Glory Hole, Humor, Incest, Kinky Customs, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: A commissioned anthology series focusing on fictional ladies getting into.. enjoyably precarious situations.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi Chi, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson/Jacob Taylor, Jill Valentine/Original Female Chracter(s), Kimberly Hart/Trini, Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 31





	1. Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Bulma and Chi Chi schedule a day for themselves, to get away from all the talk of horny husbands and wacky adventures. It goes about as well as one would expect. Commission for two_tries.

The sun shone brightly upon the metropolis that was West City. Bright blue skies, unblemished by any and all clouds. Below, upon the streets, the hustle and bustle of the town was as active as it ever was. Railways ferrying traffic from one place to the next, businesses booming with commerce. It seemed a good day.

Mostly due to the fact that nothing had been destroyed yet.

_Yet._

No aliens, no androids, no giant apes. It was simply.. a normal day. And a normal day was something not many had the luxury of experiencing. For better or worse.

For Chi Chi and Bulma, it was something they reveled in. Having fun all over town, enjoying the fruits of an all-too-pleasant day. Normally one of them wouldn’t believe it, something was sure to screw it up. But no. Nothing yet.

Deep within the labyrinth of the bustling town lay a quaint little food joint, a popular one. Par the course, given its aforementioned popularity, the place was particularly packed that day. But not too packed so that the luxurious outside seating was all taken. A hall upon the side of the joint held the best view. Good shade, squarely overlooking a beautiful view of downtown. 

Chi Chi’s eyes glossed over said view, how the sunlight reflected against the glass paneling of the buildings ahead. Sweeping, towering. Her gaze drifted from that - to the busy railways, over towards the sharp eyes of her peer. “It’s so gross, Bulma.”

The latter woman slid the sunglasses upon her chiseled face down her nose just a hair, a twinkle in her eyes as she ‘hmphed’. “I wouldn’t say it’s _gross.._ I can hardly blame them, it does feel goo-“

“Spare me! All those monkeys do is think of their.. their..”

Bulma shot her a look. “Dicks?”

The cheeks upon Chi Chi’s face reddened at the sound, her eyes shooting from side to side so as to ensure others had not heard. Some probably did. In a hushed tone, she chided her old friend. “B-Bulma!” The blue-haired vixen gave her shoulders the lightest of shrugs, then slipped the straw of her drink between her lips. Chi Chi sighed, relenting. “Okay, not gross, fine, but it _does_ grow tiresome. You have to admit.” Bulma opted to hum mildly in agreement, what with her mouth currently full. “Goodness, all Goku could do last Sunday was think with his.. manhood, constantly. My word, the brute was insatiable. With or without me, even! I just-“

“Mmm.” Bulma clicked her tongue. “Goku’s so sweet, though? He’s an idiot, but I never pegged him to be such a horndog. Thought he grew outta that..”

“Vegeta isn’t?”

She smiled, despite herself. “He is, sure. But so am I.”

Chi Chi’s blush returned. “S-Sure.. and it’s not like I don’t enjoy it sometimes, but occasionally it feels like he can’t get enough. Not just of me, but..”

Bulma wiggled her brows. “He’s a big boy, lot to be proud of down there.” She took another sip. “Mm, it’s that Saiyan pride. He doesn’t have his tail anymore, so he needs some appendage to ogle, fondle..” She gave the idea some thought, entertaining the mental image. It’d been some years since she did _that._

“Call it what you want.” Chi Chi’s arms crossed, something of a pout forming upon her lips. “Can’t feel _that_ good,” she mumbled. 

Bulma shrugged once more. “Different strokes.” She paused. “No pun intended.”

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. They would agree to disagree.

—

Elsewhere, across the world, a ritual was taking place. Somehow, some way, the dragon balls were collected and placed in the way they were intended, glowing in unison to conjure the desired effect. The effect being the ancient, terrifying, legendary being that was the mighty Shenron. The green dragon roared, shooting up into the sky to spin into a curl, twirling up and around as his snout hung low, his piercing red eyes looking down upon the person whom sought his presence. The being spoke with a booming growl, voicing his familiar set of directions. _“I am the Eternal Dragon. State your wish and I shall grant it. I shall grant any three wishes...”_

Yamcha lips curved into a small, drunken smile. “Weellll..”

—

Having had their fill of food, the ladies adventure in town continued. But something was.. wrong. Not the same as it was before they entered a decadent shop to purchase some clothes; just for a few ‘cute dresses’, Bulma promised. No. Chi Chi felt strange, beaming with a sheen of sweat as her thoughts were scrambled. It was hard to think. Hard to think on anything other than.. sex, genitalia. Topics and images she only occasionally cared to entertain, but now it was all she could think of. It dominated her thoughts. Similarly, Bulma seemed a touch uncomfortable as well - though perhaps not as much as her. She considered asking, but what could she say? Bulma would laugh at her expense, and make a lewd comment. Typical. And so, Chi Chi kept the confused, irritating, pleasurable experience to herself.

“What do you think?” Bulma asked, snapping the brunette back to the present-moment. The blunette draped one dress in front of her form - a quaint, pink little sundress embroiled with a kind of patterned rose. “This?” she asked, a faint drop of sweat upon the side of her brow. Her cheeks were the lightest pink as she swapped, turning one hand away for her other to bring the second dress into Chi Chi’s view. It was a darker shade of blue, bordering on midnight. No embroideries, but instead there were faint, green stripes running along the sleeves and the hem. “Orr.. this?”

Chi Chi’s eyes gazed into the patterns, the colors, her mind dwelling elsewhere. Her body felt hot to the touch, her thighs almost instinctively desiring to rub against one another. Her vision swallowed the sight of Bulma’s shapely figure - dress or no dress. She had always found her attractive, even as just a friend, but something was.. different, that day. Something about it was hotter, hungrier. As her gaze met her friends, she could see that, perhaps, Bulma felt the same.

It mattered not. A long, strange day filled with talk of sex, and cock, and hairless apes. And so she perished the thought, simply offering Bulma a smile. “The pink one.”

Bulma shot her a look, then glanced at the dress she picked. Nodding slowly, she dutifully disappeared into the dressing room with the softest, quietest moan. Out of sight, out of mind. 

Chi Chi leaned her head back with a sigh, wiping the small sheen of sweat beginning to accrue from her brow. “Goodness,” she mumbled, her body remaining red hot, her pussy aching with need. A need both familiar and unfamiliar. It was needy, painful but not entirely unpleasant. It screwed up her feelings towards it. Part of her desired nothing more than to indulge the notion, let it take her away - upon a sea of.. putting it mildly; confused pleasure. But no. She was better than that. Far better. Far more prude, Bulma would say, but she paid it no mind. Her body continued to spite her intentions, though, her resilience. No matter. She would prevail. At worst she would request a Senzu Bean from her husband later.. provided there were any left. With how often his life was silly - and chaotic, and stupid, and padded, and more - the chances were looking notably slim.

She sighed.

She closed her eyes lightly, letting her breathe cool her heat and slow the beat of her heart, a sense of calm would surely come.

In the absence of calm, though, came something firm - and hard. Her sense of weirdness remained, like something was.. off, wrong. She looked down, at first seemingly unphased by the painful tent now in her skirt.

Then, it dawned on her.

Her eyes widened.

She almost squealed at the intrusion as her hands went to cover the embarrassing sight. Her efforts were only somewhat successful, her body succumbing to the overly sensitive feel of the cock she now wore. She withheld a needy, weak-willed squeal. It was far too sensitive, and sticking out like a sore thumb. Did anyone see? Did anyone gawk? She didn’t know, but in truth she didn’t care. In spite of the unseemly sight, something picked at the back of her mind. Something dirty and raw. Part of her wanted to toy with it, test just how sensitive it truly was despite her initial, horrid shock. 

Perhaps she would- 

_No, no, no,_ she thought. Her mind laced with as much lust as there was panic. How did it even happen? One minute she was fine, now this. Fetching a nearby, comically sized hat from a discounted bin, she placed it over her.. condition, as she stood. Chi Chi would need to inspect the damage, survey the scene. And also scream, considering how that was the last thing she needed in her life at the moment. 

Much to her dismay, the bathrooms were all full. No secluded corner or rack of clothes to hide behind. The dressing rooms fared the same. All occupied, all packed - barring one, _hers._ She couldn’t outright leave the store, couldn’t sit around just to wait. Chi Chi had to do something. Bulma was smart, successful, capable.. she would know.

Bulma would understand. Surely. If anyone would, she could. Their lives were strange enough already. The lives they led, the people they knew, the men they married. All of it was strange, and alien, and mad. Oftentimes in the best possible way. But suddenly having a cock was something that gave even Chi Chi pause. 

Only now was it time for her to hit play again.

—

“H-Hi..” Chi Chi offered a meek start as she neared the booth, getting no response on the other side. It was wrong, she knew it - but she didn’t care. She licked her lips and added, “I’m- I’m coming in, okay? Don’t- I just- I’m sorr-“ She hastily entered as she spoke, only to be cut off by the sight she was met with.

Bulma wasn’t shocked, wasn’t surprised. She was sprawled against the corner, her chest heaving, her breath ragged, her cheeks beet-red. She was slowly pumping at her own, newly-granted cock, the tip already leaking several dollops of pre. Chi Chi could hardly believe it, yet took a small bit of solace in knowing she wasn’t alone in her tortuous-yet-tubular predicament.

“You.. you too, huh,” Bulma said, not as a question but rather her own, pleased point of view. Her eyes ogled the hard tent in her skirt, which made the brunette squirm all the more. “I knew something was going to happen today, but this..”

“It’s awful!”

“Is it?”

Chi Chi paused, almost dumbfounded. “..yes!!” Remaining in her hushed tone, she continued. “I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself but I am not! You need to help me!”

Bulma could only chuckle despite her own faint sense of annoyance. “And what do you want me to do?” She let slip a few, quiet moans as she continued working at her own, new piece of hardware.

Chi Chi pursed her lips, giving her query thought despite the growing blush upon her cheeks. In doing so her mind allowed itself to sink further into the pit of lust it - and she - already found themselves in. It was growing hotter by the second, harder and harder to deny. With a confident gaze, she gave Bulma her answer. “Suck on it.”

The latter lady could almost bark in a shocked sort of laughter, but refrained. Instead of immediately declining.. something else occurred, she was considering it. Honest to Shenron. She was considering sucking Chi Chi’s newly-granted cock. “Can’t deal with it yourself, no? Don’t know how?” She puckered her lips in a pitiful coo. “Poor thing, no wonder..”

Chi Chi almost blew her top, closing the gap between them. “Shut up and suck it!!”

Bulma bit her bottom lip, her hands letting go of her own, twitching cock to run up and down her body. She shivered, coming slowly undone from how sensitive not just her body was, but the cock as well. She almost shrieked when Chi Chi joined her, rubbing the cloth covering the cock, moaning quietly as she did so.

“C.. Chi Chi..! And here I thought you were a prude..”

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. “Just.. just get down there and put those lips to work. Now.”

Bulma grew hot from the demand, finding little point in protesting further when she, herself, had wanted this just as bad - if not more. She had to give the girl credit. Chi Chi’s pushy, demanding nature was something Bulma fancied in a perverted sort of way. She licked her lips, giving Chi Chi a sultry look as she willingly lowered herself to her knees before her. Consequences be damned, both women were insatiably horny and nothing would stand in the way of potential relief.

She pulled the skirt up, causing the brunette to shiver. Bulma drew it out, teasing her with another, quiet chuckle. “Of all the places.. so naughty.” She pressed her puckered lips to the crown in a sweet, sultry kiss before enveloping the entire tip with her mouth. Chi Chi bit hard upon her knuckle, the growing over-sensitivity of her new appendage proving unbearable. She had to stifle a whine. Her eyes glued to the adjacent mirror, the sight of her - with her friend below her, going to town. The visage aroused her far, far more than she would ever like to admit. Meanwhile, Bulma was in her element, sucking the cock down without a care in the world. Her technique was efficient, elegant. Sloppy but never a mess. Her lips formed a perfect seal around the cock, as her cheeks hollowed in and out with each gulp. The brunette moaned, finding herself becoming less and less concerned with whether a bystander could possibly hear her, it felt too good not to voice some ounce of enjoyment. Bystanders be damned, Bulma was a master at sucking cock, clearly a ton of practice under her belt. She took Chi Chi to the base, her throat welcoming the intrusion with lurid moans and plentiful gargles. 

“That’s it, that’s it,” whispered Chi Chi, her hands running through her hair as she relished the feel of getting sucked off. It was no wonder Goku enjoyed it so much, she could hardly blame him now..

Bulma, similarly, was having the time of her life. Her hands weren’t needed for the servicing of Chi Chi’s cock. Instead, one tended to the hefty sack beneath it, giving her newly-had jewels a tender squeeze, keeping it all in place as she engulfed the member. While her other hand toyed with the plush feel of her own breasts, a staple for her when committing such lewdities. Her own cock leaked ounces of precum, staining the material of her pencil skirt. She didn’t notice, or perhaps didn’t care. All she could relish, aside from the delicious cock in her mouth, was Chi Chi’s reactions. She always had been something of a prude. Fun but never too fun, always pulling back. Bulma has often wondered what she was like in the sack, same with Goku. Were he anything like Vegeta, she had a decent grasp on what he might’ve been like. Then again, him and her hubby couldn’t be farther from each other in terms of difference. She just hoped he had a nice cock still. Chi Chi sure did.

It was almost too effortless, how cleanly she took her cock down; but what really threw the bluenette for a loop was the ample amount of dirty talk coming from Chi Chi.

Something as light and only somewhat complimentary as “No wonder Vegeta’s so well-behaved these days..” would soon boil over into something more hot and intense. Begging, pleading, name-calling. “Suck that fucking cock, you dirty slut!” Bulma’s eyes widened as she voiced it as loud as she possibly could. Anyone nearby was sure to have heard, no matter how loud and frequent the chatter throughout the shop might’ve been. 

The brunette’s breathing grew twice as ragged, her hands bracing against the wall she stood back upon. With her eyes closed, her cheeks a constant rosy-red, she cooed. “I’m going.. I’m.. I’m-“

In lieu of words, Bulma offered the kindest response she could: a tender, controlled increase in her motions so as to further her friend to orgasm, her tongue lashing the head of the cock with every withdrawn suck. 

Chi Chi came, pleasing Bulma greatly with a delicious groan, as the brunette came hard, her world going white. Her entire body convulsed, her throat offering the most pitiful of whimpers as her newly-bestowed seed was sucked out with devilish glee by her friend. Bulma relished the creamy taste of her spunk, familiar yet entirely new. In her haste the bluenette had come too, staining her skirt as her cock fired off rope after rope of sticky, sultry pleasure. Her own haggled moans obscured only by the grace of a mouth stuffed full with cock and cum.

They remained like that for a fair bit, basking in the afterglow of having crossed a new threshold. Chi Chi moaned, her cock not flagging in the slightest even as Bulma pulled off of it with a loud pop. Lewdly, she gave the brunette a view of all the cum she produced. Chi Chi could only blush and hide her eyes, utterly embarrassed.

In her haste, she could feel herself being turned around. Opening her eyes, she was met with the feel of Bulma turning her and hiking her skirt up. “What are.. wh-“

Bulma swallowed, as she prepared her friend for another threshold just waiting to be crossed. In the advent of their new predicament, Bulma found only one place she could go. Knowing Chi Chi, she likely craved it in secret. She wet her fingers with leftover cum and ample amounts of spit, beginning to slather it over her tight, pink ass. “You ready?”

“But I’ve never..”

Bulma arched a sharp brow. “Huh.. well, there’s a first for everything!”

With leftover cum mixed with saliva having smeared over her tight, pink bud, Chi Chi shivered as fingers plunged deep inside, preparing her for another cherry to be taken. Bulma prepared herself as well, slathering her cock with similar fluids. “You’re going to love it,” the blunette promised hotly, the whisper causing her friend to shiver as she braced for what was to come.

What followed was an excited, heart-racing strangeness. It was a tight fit; taking ample time before a small discomfort followed. Chi Chi groaned as her defenses were broken down, her ass yielding to Bulma’s cock.

To her credit, Briefs was careful and tentative, loving even when somewhat forceful. She couldn’t help but coo. Imagining herself in Vegeta’s place was always a tiny fantasy in itself. She made do with her strap-on, relishing every second of it, but now.. being Chi Chi’s first, giving it to her hard yet still allowing her friend to grow accustomed to the size and feel, it was intoxicating.

Chi Chi hesitated, her forehead pressed against the wall. “Keep.. keep going.. harder.”

She grinned, happy to oblige.

Bulma gripped Chi Chi’s shoulders, her pelvis meeting her shapely ass halfway in a soft, sordid clap. The bluenette was more than pleased, her friend expertly closing the gap in each, intense thrust. “Dirty girl. Like it in your ass after all, don’t you?” Bulma moaned. “Goku’s really missin’ out.. poor boy. He can’t fuck your ass, but I can. How filthy of you.” The brunette had to cover her mouth in fear of letting slip more proof that she was loving this, her tentative motions. Her throat expelled a guttural moan as Bulma bottomed out in her with each thrust, the cock rubbing along every ridge in painstaking detail. She couldn’t take it. Pressed against the wall of the changing room, her backside eagerly smashing into the pelvis of her friend as she was held close. Chi Chi relished the feel of something so similar, yet entirely new. Her cock lay against her clothed navel, pressed against the wall all the same as it spewed more, copious seed from the onslaught of pleasure. The brunette couldn’t hold it in - in two ways, her clothing a sticky mess in the advent of her second, even more intense orgasm. She voiced her pleasure loudly and with panache, surprising even Bulma, who happily obliged the solemn request of “Fill me up” with a delighted end.

She closed the gap, her lower half meeting the brunette’s ass in a sharp clap as she came deeply inside her. Chi Chi’s eyes rolled, this time to the back of her head. She should have felt shame, disgust, and a modicum of anger at the notion of being anally deflowered by Bulma Briefs inside a public place of business.

Yet that reality only worked to keep her as hard as she was before she’d even considered giving her cock the slightest rub. She didn’t know what her husband would think, if he even could. She didn’t know how long their current condition would last, if it was even permanent. But in the moment she didn’t care, her mind had been taken in a fit of lust. All she could focus on was the here and now; her pleasure, Bulma’s pleasure. How good it felt to have been granted a cock.

Bulma drew close, her breath hot against Chi Chi’s ear. “This is insane, but I love it, I want more..” 

The brunette hesitated. “M-Me.. me too.”

She could practically feel the grin of her insatiable friend.

Before the pair could continue their dance, lighting up the store in a sea of loud, lust-addled proclamations, the curtain obscuring them from the outside world was ripped open. Ripped open by none other than a very concerned store clerk, whose eye’s widened so much the duo were convinced they’d fall out of his head. 

A sliver of Chi Chi’s careful, conservative nature remained, evident in her blush and worried noise. Conversely, Bulma felt similar yet much more.. annoyed, than anything. The blunette offered the only thing she could. “I decided, I’m buying the pink dress..!”

—

Things went about as well as one would expect. Chi Chi and Bulma were chastised, luckily that no authority was called in to assess the.. predicament. In their stead, the women were kicked out. No pink dress for the blue-haired dame. A shame. She would’ve given them further business.

They had gotten off lucky, then decided to celebrate by getting off some more.

Miles from the city, atop an outlook that functioned almost as a ‘lover’s lane’ type deal, their vehicle rocked slightly, to and fro. Inside was a steamy sight, literally as well as figuratively. Bulma threw herself on to Chi Chi’s cock, her supple ass taking it effortlessly yet with no less pleasure. Caught in a reverse-cowgirl style despite the sparse room, it proved to be a working strategy, both women as loud as they wanted to be as the brunette writhed and whined. Her overly-sensitive cock hitting all the right spots in Bulma’s book. Her hands trailed the curvaceous body of her friend, as her own impending release was soon making itself painfully known.

Chi Chi could hardly choke the words out. “B-.. Bulma, I’m-“

All the blunette did in response was take her deeper, flexing her inner muscles; loosening upon entry, tightening upon exiting. Unsurprisingly, she was as skilled as ever in the art of lovemaking. In Chi Chi’s lust-coated thoughts, she couldn’t help but toy with the idea of what Vegeta might think? Would he blow his top, per usual? Not know what to say? Perhaps.. ask to watch - or join them? Would Goku? Shenron knew. He probably did. 

Dragon balls were messed up.

And for Chi Chi, hers pumped endless amounts of release into Bulma as she came. The blunette shivered, her own skirt-covered cock coming again as well - thoroughly drenching the cloth material with the throes of pleasure. 

The two women moaned in unison, reveling in the mutual outpouring of lust and relief. Bulma leaned back, against her as Chi Chi’s arms wrapped themselves around her. Both panting, both sweating. 

The brunette spoke first. “This was..”

“Needs fixing,” Bulma added, between breaths. “But maybe.. maybe not so soon.”

Chi Chi arched a tired brow. “What did you have in mind?”

Bulma couldn’t help but grin. “You think 18’s free?”


	2. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill is tasked with tracing back some mysterious medicine. What she finds is something most unexpected, but not entirely unwanted. Commission for two_tries.

“Jill, your mission is to investigate the medicine by following its trail. And our analysts have found a good place to start.”

“Whaddya got for me?”

“Forwarding all necessary pieces of intel to your comm-link. The Mason residence. Seemingly tame, affable. Coordinates are in the files we’ve sent.. start there.” There was a faint hitch in his voice as he spoke. It may have been needless, but he added anyway, “Just.. just be careful.”

A small, determined sort of smile began to crease Valentine’s lips. After everything between the two over the years, she could hardly fault the commander’s insistence upon advising an over abundance of caution. “Don’t worry, Chris,” she replied warmly. “I’ll be fine.”

Over the line, she could feel the hesitation in his voice as he struggled to speak. “Be safe, partner.” Jill couldn’t see his face, but she could _feel_ the smile he wore with the comment before the line was disconnected.

Her mind began to wander at the thought of him. The sharp line of his jaw, the whiskers adorning his taut, wry smirk. She recounted many a night spent in each other’s arms and how, in recent memory, things were less.. traditional, and close, between the two. She loved him, and he her, but the mission had to come first. It was a amicable decision. They would try again, in the future, when they were ready. 

She couldn’t deny often missing the warmth of his touch. Surely, he had felt the same. She knew that much.

Though that was then, and what mattered was the here and now. And the _now_ was her mission. In recent memory, Umbrella had shifted gears - looking to redeem themselves in the wake of their past crimes. Redfield had been contracted to work with them - with the so-called _Neo-Umbrella_ \- but again, it remained contractual. Chris had a knack for spearheading freelance agencies adept in counter-terrorism and the like, biological in nature and not. And so, when he founded another, he offered Jill a spot as soon as possible. How could she have said no? She had been out of commission for some time after the Kijuju incident, but was more than ready to take the fight to the enemy again.

These days, the enemy was all around them. The enemy could have been anyone.

With that precedent in mind, it complicated the nature of the sins of Umbrella’s past, as they littered the numerous fields of war. Deep-seated laboratories, long since forgotten. Experiments, discarded until discovered once more - usually on accident - by any and all unfortunate explorers. 

Not always was it so catastrophic, however. On a smaller scale, there had been numerous medications in their wheelhouse that had been found to be laced with.. more than one’s fair share of surprises. Those cases were always the most puzzling and, to some, even fun. When they weren’t horrifically tragic all the same. Nothing earth-shattering, though, nothing that would bring about the end of the world. Something much more mundane. And that mundanity was something many of Redfield’s agents struggled with.

But not him. And not Jill.

Being tasked with such a seemingly simple objective could be.. irritating, at times, but Valentine would often savor what little mundanity her life had left. After years of daring adventures, vast conspiracies, and horrific trauma, she had earned herself some semblance of peace. Wherever she could find it. A fairly mundane investigation would surely fit the bill.

She did find herself missing the action, though, often times. And when it came anew, a part of her would always relish the feel. The feel of adrenaline coursing through her body. The thrill of what-if, of not knowing what was around the corner. 

—

She arrived later in the evening, the sun already beginning to set as it painted the sky in a sea of dark orange. Clouds were moving in, the etchings of blues and grays seeping into the last few shreds of the suns color, its light. 

She fixed her skirt and looked over the house. On the edge of town, the house was a trail away from something of a run-down neighborhood. The house itself seemed.. fine, if a touch dilapidated. Perfectly normal for most people.

She wasn’t most people.

_Every single time,_ she thought to herself, having made a face. No matter the environment nor the goal, the aesthetic remained the same. Spooky, dilapidated.. quiet. Her life almost seemed a farce, the universe employing prank after prank upon her in a mischievous twist of fate. Umbrella was irrevocably cursed, and in turn she and almost everyone she knew had been as well. With a roll of the eyes, she stepped off to investigate the Mason residence. No such trepidation in her movements as there once was, when she was a rookie. 

When she approached the door, the light above had been on, with the deck swept clean. She considered next few options with careful deliberation. Despite the simplicity of her goal, tensions remained high off of experience alone. She rang the doorbell.

No response.

She rang it again, nothing. And then once more after some time.

Again, no response.

She looked around her proceedings, left to right, then began to fish a small pick for her to use on the doors lock when-

It opened, and Jill was met with a woman. Older than her by some years but still plush, and eye-catching. Most of all, the look in her eyes and the lipstick upon her mouth. She wore a faint smile. “Hello,” she said. “Can I help you?” Her eyes looked Jill’s figure up and down, several times.

Jill remained unfazed, maintaining her original composure. “Hi. Mrs. Mason, is it?”

“That’s me.”

Valentine reciprocated the look, despite having been thrown for a loop. No zombies, no discernible illnesses.. not yet at least. _Good start_. “My name is Jill. I’m here on business, investigating one of Umbrella’s many medications that was lost to the wilds. Records show that some of it found its way to your home, so.. I came to gather more intel, Mrs. Mason, make sure you and your family are okay, get more of a hands-on look at what we’re dealing with-“

“Please, call me Lydia.” She paused, a wry look on her face. “Hands-on, you say? I see..”

“Yes, for safety precautions. Get a sample, check the dosage. Monitor any and all possible side-effects.”

“My, I haven’t felt anything.” Jill’s eyes wandered to her neckline, noticing how open her blouse was. Near her breast, Valentine could faintly make out something. A lipstick mark? Lydia hastily fixed her top with a laugh. “At least nothing negative!”

“I’m glad to hear,” Jill said with a squint, “but I really must insist. May I come inside?”

Hilda’s grin bordered on unnerving, in Jill’s eyes, in spite of her captivating looks. Something was wrong.. off, that much was clear. Though whatever it was, it would be considerably more unconventional than her usual trek through a mansion, laboratory, or some ancient ruins.

She was welcomed inside, warmly, and then the door came to a close. And was promptly locked. 

—

Jill found the interior of the house to fare.. moderately well. Dilapidation was apparent in certain areas. Some dust here, some rot there - but nothing downright disgusting or disorderly. Placing a hand against the frame of a door as Lydia went on and on about her day and her daughter, she could feel the age of the house — how old it was, how much it had been through. Renovation after remodeling, yet the skeleton remained the same. Old, filled with the remnants of the past. Jill could only wonder how much the place had been through, what went on inside its walls. The potential horrors and pleasures in equal measure. 

Lydia granted her an air of investigation; to briefly look around before agreeing to a sit-down. She looked over the medicine as well, seemingly nothing out of the ordinary, but her analyzer began to scan the confines of its makeup nonetheless. It would take some time to get the desired results, especially with Command’s hands being full - but she could wait, she could buy the time. A mature, welcoming woman offering her some nice conversation far outweighed the monstrous norm. 

Lydia’s teeth lightly chewed the ruby-red flesh of her bottom lip, as her intense gaze glossed over Valentine’s supple form. The latter women felt a mark of slight discomfort under such a stare, but stood her ground nonetheless. She had weathered worse.

Much worse.

Jill continued, steadfast in her added query. Extra intel couldn’t hurt. “Have you and your daughter experienced anything..” She lightly rolled her hand side-to-side. “..out of the ordinary?” Her eyes remained locked with the sharp gaze of her supposed interviewee. The striking, almost glitter-like shade of violent circling her pupils a sight to behold. Jill had to give her that much. “Noticed any strange behavior; in you, in...?”

“Alessa.”

“In Alessa, or.. maybe in the neighbors, perhaps?” 

Lydia’s vision glossed over the firm legs of her interviewer, how they trailed upwards to her muscular, toned thighs. Jill felt the look, burning in her core. And so she crossed her legs, throwing one over the other. Lydia shook her head lightly, finally answering as her smile widened. “No.. no, none at all. My girl and I are happy as ever—neighbors are no bother, either, and the medicine prescribed to us- to.. to me- offers no ill effects. Like I said, not that I’ve seen, at least.” She laughed mildly. “Or...felt.” 

Jill peered, her eyes squinting in a sharp look as she entered another few notes into her pad. “I see..”

“Would you like some tea?” Lydia offered. “A woman as beautiful as you deserves something sweet and.. refreshing. Something good for the soul.” 

Jill waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, n-no, thank you. I’m all right, I-“

“Are you sure?” The buxom blonde interrupted, cutting her off albeit sweetly. “My dear Alessa just made a fresh pot. That brew.. mmm, whatever she does to it is quite tasty. You like tea, don’t you?”

“I like it just fine, but I’m not-“

“My Alessa makes a killer sandwich as well.”

The offer gave Jill a considerable level of pause. A slight twinkle in her eyes at the word was clear to see, in spite of her attempts to quell it. Lydia simply continued her smirk. “Is she here?” Valentine asked. “I didn’t see another car outsi-“

“I’m here!” called the daughter, herself a leggy redhead as she came into view. Half her mothers age, no older than twenty-six or so, Jill wagered. Her makeup seemed.. messy. Much like her mother, she was just as alluring. Her eyes, likewise, resembled that striking, glitter-like shade of violet. 

Good genes, Jill thought. She brushed some hair over her ear and offered her own smile. “Hi, sorry for the intrusion - I didn’t- I didn’t see you here when I was looking around, my ap-“

The legend was presented with a piping hot cup, a floral pattern adorning the material. Jill hesitated. Alessa did nothing but smile, mimicking the almost doll-like nature of her mother. “Here, you should try some.” 

Lydia winked at her. “That’s my girl. So kind.”

Jill held up a hand, lightly pushing against the small plate which held the offering. “No, thank you. I’m not-“

“But it’s so good..” Alessa batted her lashes at her, lips on the cusp of forming into a pout. “It’s the least we could do. You’re our guest.”

The smell of the brew had made contact, lighting up her senses. Jill couldn’t deny how good it smelled. Though whether it was that or Alessa herself, a part of her could not say. Still, she lightly shook her head with an apologetic smile. “Really, it’s fine, I-“

Alessa surprised her, then. One hand holding her chin with the other pressing the rim of the cup to Jill’s lips. Valentine’s eyes widened at the show of strength, fidgeting as the contents began to fill her mouth. The small plate lightly fell upon the armrest of the chair. Jill wanted to refuse, to spit it out - but the elixir pouring into her had accomplished something else. Still, she moaned - mostly in protest - but she took it down, swallowing helpings with a strained sort of acceptance. Across from them, Lydia licked her lips.

Alessa withdrew the cup, allowing the lady ample time to breath. Despite herself, Jill hummed in satisfaction. “What’s.. ergh.. what’s your secret?” 

Alessa leaned close, unnaturally close well beyond comfort. But Jill seemed to not mind. Not as much as she might have thought. The daughter replied in a hushed tone. “_Love._”

Jill set the cup down herself. “Guess I’ll have to look for it at the store next time,” she added with a small laugh. “I need..” She cleared her throat. “I need to get up, survey the area some more. And also use the little girls room. Do you two mind?”

Lydia spoke first, in lieu of her daughters insistence. “None at all. It’s down the hall, to the right, then the third door on the left. My girl and I will be here, tending away.”

“Thank you,” Jill offered, closing her pad to stand to her feet. In seconds she was off, while the Mason family continued on like she had never been there. Laughing, conversing. Alessa’s show of force being something Jill couldn’t shake. It should have been harmless, but she knew better. Yet she refrained from booking it immediately.

Jill’s body felt a touch hot as she moved, slipping away from their prying eyes. The directions to the bathroom were clear enough, but her eyes wandered - with a variety of rooms to choose, she deftly began to conduct a more invasive search. Call it experience, a hunch; but she knew there was more to find. Careful not to make any sudden movements in fear of a floorboard creaking too loudly, she moved with precision.

She eventually came upon a locked door. No extravagant mechanisms withheld the potential secrets inside, no, it was a simple lock. Mundane. And no match for her lockpicking skills once she knew the coast was clear.

Inside was, seemingly, Alessa’s room. The fact that it was locked had quirked a brow, but what’s more was that her computer was still on. Ever the inquisitior, Jill closed the door behind her as quietly as she could and got to work. 

—

Jill browsed the contents of the computer, finding an application on it labeled DIARY. Her eyes glossed around, dancing along the room to ensure she was safe to proceed, old times sake.

_Click._

_“October 5th_

_Went out last night, had a lot of fun.. there was this couple; a girl and guy, they asked me to-“_

_Click._

Jill shook her head, continuing further on to other entries. No time to gawk at the unmentionables of another, no matter how tempted she was.

_Click._

_“October 21st_

_Twenty-six years old and here I am, moving back in. Mom doesn’t have many people anymore so I guess it’s the least I could do. She told me yesterday that she got a new medication, something older - from before. Not sure where she got it but she says it helps. She’s.. different. Not in a bad way, no; just.. different.”_

Jill was on to her next lead, whatever it was plaguing the house would soon be uncovered. There were several more entries, and so she continued.

_Click._

_“October 31st_

_It’s the oddest thing.. when I asked what mom was taking the medication for, she simply laughed and gave me this.. look. It was so intense and almost.. hungry. And I.. I liked it! Her eyes seemed different too. Before I could ask further, she offered me a cup of tea._

_She’s made a lot of tea for me the past week. Tastes good, but I think it disrupts my sleep. I wake up feeling... oh god, it isn’t bad, but- it’s messy”_

Jill swallowed hard, two fingers going for the side of her neck as she checked her pulse via the watch. She felt compelled to continue.

_Click._

_“November 8th_

_So hot, I feel so hot_

_In a good way though, but it’s all I can think of.. it’s so good, so gooood- mom and I’ve- we’ve- we have done things I never would have.._

_One night, she- she came into my room with this..-“_

A firm call shook her from her stupor. “Ms. Jill!” called Alessa, her voice echoing throughout the back of the house. Jill covered her mouth as the sound of footsteps neared. The only solace being the clattering of rain outside, accompanied by the faint rumble and cracks of thunder. Had she lost that much time in her search? Given the weather having worsened, she checked the time upon her watch. 

The mission had grown just a tad more complicated.

Peaking out through a crack in the door, she seemed safe to move. She exited and began to double-back, hearing the much louder steps of the daughter roaming as she snuck her way to the bathroom. 

A flash of lightning captured the night sky, causing the nearby windows to flash briefly, glowing from its fury. 

She made it to where the bathroom was, and opened the door.

And there Lydia stood, meeting her with that same smile and hungry. “Did a naughty girl get lost..?”

Jill stepped back, right into Alessa. The former went to counter, catching the daughter in a grip but was soon outweighed - in a mixture of the tea affecting her, as well as the added strength the family exhibited. Jill still shoved backwards, slamming Alessa into the wall even as Lydia pounced. In seconds the older woman managed to bind her hands to lift them. Jill pushes forward, going for what could barely constitute as a kick, but to no avail.

Instead of malice, only love poured from Alessa, as her hands ran down the sides of Valentine’s body, feeling the curvaceous form. Her hands ran along her ass, feeling the firm backside through her skirt, then went for the legs - until digging up underneath the skirt she wore. Jill groaned, throwing an insult at both of them, but her nerves began to melt. Lydia hooked the strap binding her hands to a small crook atop the frame of the door, allowing them access to her supple figure. 

Jill was locked between the two, evident from their improved sense of strength. She could feel her defenses being sapped, leaking from her just as the arousal of her sex was beginning to - whether she wanted it or not. With her hands bound, _their_ hands could do nothing but roam. She shut her eyes tightly, withholding any and all whimpers and grunts. Lydia and Alessa shared a kiss, one of them whispering something to the other. What that was, she didn’t know, but she was about to.

Lydia kissed along and up her plush, firm thighs, taking in the intoxicating scent of her sex - already slick with arousal whether she wanted it to be or not. Her underwear, lace as it was, had been torn away, allowing Lydia access to her ripe cunt. Not to keep the lady waiting, she immediately dug in with a throaty moan, her tongue dragging up her labia to toy with her clit. What little strength was left in Jill’s body, was beginning to evaporate as her pussy was tended to from an eager mouth. In addition, the kisses laid along her ass came to a stop as cheeks were spread. Jill gasped as she felt Alessa’s tongue eagerly prod at the tight, pink bud of her asshole. Then, then, her strength nearly vanished as the daughter found her weak spot. As the blush upon her cheeks deepened, so too did her sense of lust.

Having a thirsty, lust-addled, buxom mother and daughter take advantage of her in such way.. it twisted her nerves up, made her knees buckle. Eager tongues prodding and paying respect to her needy holes. She wanted to deny how it good it felt, but in the darkest parts of her mind she knew, she knew, that she needed it. Wanted it. Someone to tend to her many needs, relieve her from years of stress, anxiety, and trauma. Getting two for the price of one? Priceless. 

The Mason’s chipped away at her mind further with every lash of their tongues, every kiss from their lips, motion of their nimble digits. Lydia and Alessa could do nothing but pay sheer, utter reverence to Jill Valentine and her supple, delectable body. Alessa moaned, her tongue worming its way into her ass, which Jill could only whine in response to. The redhead devoured her ass with reckless abandon. Conversely, Lydia was much more calm and precise, her adept tongue and fingers deliberate in their pleasure-giving. Her tongue lapped away at the copious amounts of sweet nectar dripping from Jill, curling her tongue inward to draw forth more. Lydia’s fingers, once content to toy with the edges of her puffy mound, now plunging deep into her core. Again, curling towards her to drag along her little button. Her work was masterful. Alessa knew, having been on the receiving end, but now Jill was on the path of a true believer. Finally, to brace the lurid reality she found herself in, Valentine opened her eyes. And what she was met with nearly melted her heart. She met Lydia’s intense gaze. It was deep, loving, as the noises she made signaled much. Jill felt something in that look, even when Lydia closed her own eyes to relish the taste of her new victim.

In that sensuality, a sharp smack across the ass from Alessa’s eager palm made Jill yelp. In direct contrast to Lydia’s soft, tentative work - Alessa was hungry, aggressive, and sloppy, as she worshiped Jill’s curvaceous backside. All the while, her lower half was covered in lipstick-laden kisses, marked territory as far as the Mason’s were concerned. 

Both of them felt disheveled, much less proper as they proceeded to fuck Jill Valentine in a dilapidated hallway while on their knees, faces dug up under her short skirt. But they made do - they hadn’t a care in the world. Their world was their new victim: Jill. A legendary, competent survivor who ached with such a need, why, only they could properly address it. She was putty in their mutual hands, her flesh so sweet and succulent to them - the rarest, most delicious kind - as they utterly devoured her.

Just not in the way Valentine would have expected. 

As the Mason’s paid their hungry, oral reverence, something inside Jill burned. So molten-hot and eager to boil over, it electrified her body, her nerves tingling with that slight discomfort mixed with insatiable want. 

_Unbearable pleasure._ That was the term that came to mind; something she was slowly succumbing to as her pussy and ass were defiled in the best possible way. 

Lydia’s free hand rubbed along her toned legs, admiring what little she could of the body Jill worked so hard to achieve. Alessa, similarly, could hardly keep her hands off the poor girl. Poking and prodding, groping and fondling. Like Alessa hadn’t had human contact in eons, she tore into their new lover with such a hungry ferocity, it made Jill see stars. It had been so long since..

Jill gasped, the anticipation bubbling to the surface as her orgasm neared. A part of her wanted to fight it, to deny the pleasure - but her body cried out in incessant need, desperate for the relief she craved. She needed it. Needed to be made love to, needed to be fucked. To be adored and used in equal measure. Both Lydia and Alessa’s ministrations grew quicker, more sloppy, forcing her to cum. Pulling it out of her like their lives depended on it. Her stance grew wobbly, her wrists shaking. Jill could do nothing but throw her head back in utter submission.

The scream that tore through the house was not one of pleasure, as she might have expected upon arrival. No. The scream was one of sheer, unbridled ecstasy—wracking Valentine’s supple form with an shattering so intense, picking up the pieces in the aftermath would be near impossible.

She became a quivering mass of flesh, subject to their every whim. Lydia expelled a delicious moan as she drank in the elixir of her added pleasure. Alessa grinned, giving her puckered rear a kiss, then bit into her left cheek playfully. Jill wanted to yelp, but found little energy left in her core.

Lydia pulled back, wiping the excess drool and cum from her lips and chin. She cooed at the sight, at her puffy, pink, lipstick-laden, well-used sex. “Honey.. you are just the sweetest..”

Alessa responded in kind with a moan as she rose, standing to hold Valentine from behind. Jill fell weak, leaning into her embrace with ragged breaths and half-lidded eyes. Alessa planted a kiss along her neck. “Stay with us, belong to us.. I can feel it. How much you want to be used..? No more on-the-job quickies, no more getting fucked in random bars.. no-“

“You don’t..” Jill struggled to get the words out. “..you don’t know anything about me.”

Lydia stood as well, tearing Jill’s top down to expose her ample chest. Like before, she merely grinned as her hands went to palm her sensitive breasts. “We know what you _need_..”

Unable to muster the strength of an outright moan, Jill could only whimper as Lydia paid lip-service to her tits as Alessa’s lips crashed with her own. 

—

Alessa pressed a gentle kiss to her mother’s lips, a tired sort of peck as the two women stood amongst the frame of the door. Lydia wiped at her mouth, much of the lipstick having rubbed off in the process of their fun.

“I want her first,” said the daughter with an almost vicious glee. “Can I? Please?” 

Lydia gave her a look, then cast that gaze over from her to the centerpiece in the middle of the storage room: Jill Valentine, bound, panting, moaning, her body wracked with marks of lipstick from two very eager lips - to both serve and dominate in equal measure. The way the system she was rigged to was designed, she was hoisted in such a fashion that had her bent forward; her tattered, torn clothes barely clinging to her form. A blindfold had shrouded her vision, but her mind was on a spin. A contradiction of thoughts, ranging from how to escape - to how many more ways she could be fucked. The tea forced upon her was partly responsible, she knew that. Alessa being as she was, spiking it with some of the medicine. She never got back the results of what it or its side effects truly were, but she was starting to get the idea. 

Lydia smiled. “You want her first.. that insatiable, are you?” Her finger trailed the hemline of her shirt, up from her chest to her neck. “Naughty girl.. would you save some for your dear, old mother?“

Alessa clicked her tongue. “No promises.”

While her captors shared a dubious chuckle in the distance, Jill continued to grapple - not just with the mixture of emotions she felt - but also the reality of what would come next. More hands and eager lips? Fingers? Toys? If toys, how many? How big and possibly destructive? She did not know.

As she heard the door close, Alessa expelling a satisfied sigh in the wake of her grantee request, Jill was sure to find out. 

As she felt her nimble hands touch her body, roaming all around, she could do nothing but whimper. 

The agency would find her, Chris would find her. Save her. They were too adept and informed not to, but that wasn’t her worry. She had weathered worse. No. Her worry was a simpler one; more depraved and familiar.

Would she still want to be saved by the time the cavalry arrived?


	3. Would You Love Me, Even Then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As busy and tumultuous as their lives as Rangers were, Kim and Trini still find it worthwhile. Especially when it works wonders for their relationship. Commission for Anonymous.

The night was coming to a close. And while the girls more than enjoyed their date together, they desired nothing further than to return home and fall into each other’s arms. A perfect end to an otherwise busy day.

A rarity for their lives as Rangers, being defenders of their home, their planet. Most nights were spent passing out from sheer exhaustion, covered in grime from any and all prior battles. Even as they grew older, the peaks and valleys remained - and only grew in frequency - but they never minded. Especially not Kimberly and Jason. 

A perfect end wouldn’t come so smoothly, though, as Kim slammed the door shut behind them as the pair entered her room. She wanted the night to end hard, and rough. Trini caught her eyes, she knew the look. It was a look of insatiable hunger; something no fancy dish, and no ration while out on a mission, could possibly satiate. No, Kim wanted nothing more than to devour her lover, to partake in the sweetest of delights. 

And Trini was more than eager to be feasted upon, to be made love to, no matter the playful face she’d make or the snark she’d spat. “Just an old married couple now, are we? A quick tug after a nice meal?” She set a hand upon her hip, giving her tongue a click. “So formal, babe.”

Kim matched her playful expression with a small smile, as pink soon wrapped her arms around yellow. “Don’t be so sure.” Her voice grew low. “I haven’t had my _real_ meal yet.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “Got that from a bad porn?”

Kim leaned her forehead against hers. “You love it.”

“I love the places you take me to, I just tolerate you.”

“So romantic..”

Trini grinned. “Always.”

In that moment, the lovers could hold nothing back - to resist would be a feat so impossible, no Ranger could bear it. Their lips met in a fiery clash, expressing their utmost desires as Trini’s tongue quickly wormed its way into Kim’s eager mouth. Conversely, Kim’s hands began to squeeze at the firm, supple flesh of her partner, drawing a small squeal or two as their kiss intensified. Trini matched her output of aggression, shoving forward to push Kim’s back against the wall - the force of which caused the frames upon it to rattle ever so slightly. Despite the show of force, Trini had ultimately melted into a puddle of whimpers and moans, ripe for the picking as Kim’s nimble hand dug its way into her pants, past her underwear. Kim grinned into the kiss, lightly chuckling with an almost sinister edge. “So wet already.. omigod.. you’re so wet for me, baby.”

Trini had whispered something into her ear, then, her hot breath tickling the cartilage sweetly. Kim blushed as her fingers went to work. Not for nothing, but Trini wished to pay reverence too, her own hands palming at the firm, well-toned form of her lover and fellow Ranger, having dug up under her shirt to feel the tautness of her abs, and the heft of her sensitive bosom. 

The lovers went like that for what seemed like ages, as Kim drew from her another throaty moan. And then the pink ranger turned the tables, swapping sides with her lover. With the yellow ranger pinned against the wall, her pants were soon done away with as Kim lowered herself, settling down to her knees. The girls shared a look as Kim’s lips pressed upon her sensitive clit, suckling and pulling upon it as her slick hand - still occupied with Trini’s sex - continued its fingering, drawing more arousal from her core. Trini’s hands dug into the hair of her comrade, gripping the short locks as she did her damndest to stifle another whine. She never much liked being too loud, not when others were likely home - and yet Kim cared not one bit, despite it being her place. No, her motions grew all the more intense, rattling the body of her girlfriend with shock after shock of pleasure. A pleasant jolt that stirred the beat of her heart, the excitement in her soul. Her free hand was soon grabbed by one of Trini’s, gripping tightly, lovingly, as she neared her first orgasm. Their eyes remained locked, as Kim’s loving gaze was added to with a sweet, sensual moan - signaling her delight in tasting Trini.

Trini came soon after that, unable to help herself. Kim knew all the right buttons to push. And so she threw her head back with a guttural moan as Kim’s digits and hungry mouth were squelched with added pleasure - yet it wasn’t enough, far from it. Even after squirting, Trini would not be allowed a single moment of reprieve. Kim was up and on her in no time at all. With a playful smack upon her ass, Kim ordered her significant other to completely undress and prepare herself upon the bed. As Trini did so, the pink ranger licked her fingers, sucking them clean as she did away with her own articles of clothing in the process. Trini gave a mild laugh, as Kim nearly tripped over herself in her haste, having gone to fetch one of her most prized possessions. The yellow ranger could hardly wait.

Luckily, she wouldn’t have to wait long. 

Affixing it to her pelvis, and pulling the straps back to lock together in a faint click, she then rubbed softly at the plush material of her strap-on. The lifelike feel sending a shiver up Kim’s spine even as Trini spread her legs with ample submission. Bouncing over, Kim threw herself atop Trini with another, fiery kiss - as the fake-cock slapped itself down upon Trini’s puffy mound, engorged from arousal. She slid to and fro, teasing her so as the material rubbed across her labia until it almost bordered on feeling completely and utterly unbearable. Trini whined, her desperate hands clutching at the form of her lover. “Give it to me,” she said, breathlessly and with impatience. “Please, just give it to me, baby, d-don’t.. don’t mess around.. don’t-“

Kim could have shot back with some snark of her own, but relented. She hushed her significant other with a soft kiss. Kim’s aggression and competitive streak wouldn’t allow for another second of downtime, wouldn’t allow herself to deny such a pleas.

And so the head of the fake-cock began to part Trini’s puffy, sensitive lips. With a soft gasp from her partner, it slipped inside with ease, still soaked from their previous bit of fun, and with that Kim pushed further in, giving her more whether she had been ready or not. Trini was, eagerly so, her hands clutching at Kim’s back as the two held each other close. The pink rangers pelvis closed the gap, slamming into her lover with greater force; the sound of plap-plap-plap increasing in frequency. Trini buried her head into the crook of Kim’s neck as she fucked her, laying waste to her delicate cunt by way of the strap-on. 

Kim laid waste to her lithe form, with gusto, fucking her with such an intensity that she was pounded into the bed. Trini’s body shook, but instead of losing outright control, legs closed tightly around Kim, keeping her partner close - to ensure no escape would be found. Not that Kim would have ever wanted to, but the pressure, the.. reassurance, it was needed. Trini needed that level of care. To be so hot and needy, that she couldn’t have it end. Not then, not now. She needed to hold on and never let go - to hang freely above the abyss and know, just know, that she would be cared for. She needed an anchor, and Kim happily served as that anchor. To pink, it wasn’t a matter of service, but mutual need. Not just to need, but to be needed. She obliged her, indulged her. They would hang above the abyss together, with Trini safely in her clutches. For all the snark the yellow ranger could fathom, in moments like those she was made to feel incredibly small, and vulnerable. Entrusting that to a lover was no easy feat, but it was one Kim claimed with pride - as her hands roamed the yellow rangers’ body with avid glee; palming her breasts, cupping her face, restraining her wrists. She did it all, spinning many a plate and keeping them all upright as she relished bringing pleasure to her significant other. It was what she needed. 

Trini cried out, as Kim’s motions grew twice as fierce; the slick, sloppy sound of their fucking increasing as the pink ranger closed the gap between them again and again, plunging deep within her. Trini took it all, adeptly, after so, so many months of practice. 

The strap-ons interior rubbed tentatively against Kim’s sopping-wet sex, twisting her nerves in the jolts of pleasure, more and more, until her own end was beginning to near. Together, just as they normally preferred.

Kim lightly bit at Trini’s chin in a playful manner before growling softly as the lovers held each other close. Their eyes met as their mutual breathing grew equally ragged. Kim held one hand behind Trini’s head, the other cupping her cheek. With a look of adoration as much as it was a look of hunger, and need. She whispered faintly, “You gonna come, baby?” being her ask. Trini responded with an excited hum of confirmation. Eager, exhausted. Yet Kim repeated the question anyway, more for herself than anything.

“Come with me, baby,” she breathlessly said, her motions picking up as she slapped into her. “Come with me, baby, come.. _come-_“

Their hips met, then, in that moment, with one final slam. In unison the girls cried out, softly, in pleasurable release.

And that was when the door opened.

Amid their mutual orgasm, the door had opened and Kim’s heart sunk. Her mother began to step in, an inquisitive tone in her voice. “Honey, are you home? I wanted to say—oh my _GOODNESS!_” cried the matriarch, her eyes widening and brows furrowing. Kim and Trini responded in kind like a deer in the headlights, unable to articulate the situation. “I’m- oh gosh, I’m-!” In a fit of awkwardness, her mother slammed the door back shut. On the other side, she offered her apology proper, but also... “I’m sorry, hun! And, I mean.. again?” She faintly laughed. “Give me a warning next time, please! A text, a sign on the door, maybe..?”

Kim could hardly form words. 

“Have fun! Again, sorry..!” Her mother’s voice grew ever distant, even as she kept apologizing until she was out of earshot.

Trini wiped a small sheen of sweat from her brow and, after giving her significant other a look, she could do nothing but laugh. Likewise, Kim joined her, chuckling at the comical inconvenience and embarrassment. Before she could offer her own apology, Trini pulled her in for a firm kiss. 

A somewhat-less-than-perfect end to an otherwise busy day.

—

The growl of a minion echoed across the quarry, its howl bellowing until a roundhouse-kick to the face sent it off the edge, spiraling down. Zack simply laughed, before joining Trini to dispatch more of them. 

Caught in the quarry was another raid, Goldar’s minions eager to please their master as they attacked the Rangers with an undeniable ferocity. “Kim, Billy, watch out!” cried their leader, Jason, as he sliced through two more. In kind, pink and blue covered reds six as the trio were swarmed in a sea of Goldar’s army. “If this is just a taste of his armada,” Billy said, “I wouldn’t want to see the full thing!” 

Kim hit two more with a scissor-kick; before dispatching more with her bow. “Agreed!” Her and Billy slid across and over each other, deftly removing further minions from the field of war as Jason accomplished the same, covering their advance with strikes and slashes from the sharp edge of his blade.

“Push up!” Jason ordered, knocking several more away to meet with his team. The trio stood back to back, keeping an eye on the remaining, encroaching minions. “We- we need to fully regroup,” he said. “Kim, carve a path. We’ll provide cover. Billy, guard the advance. I’ll bring up the rear!” He socked one more in the face, then dove another several more, leaving the minions with a harsh slice, allowing them to fall to pieces from as the three dashed away. Off to the rest of their team.

Elsewhere, two particularly suspicious minions had neared. The two held up a large rifle of some kind, clearly alien in origin. Given its heft they were forced to carry it together, hulking its might across the battlefield in order to get into position. Nestled near the edge of another straight-drop, they prepped the weapon to fire, snickering evilly to themselves as the vents of the rifle began to heat up; the energy core inside the chamber activating with mass. Without a proper bipod for the weapon to withstand, one of the minions held it up with their back. It was a fool’s endeavor, but they prided themselves on the sliding scale of foolery. The other minion took his place as the gunman, keeping their vision down the line of sight to target any and all potential Rangers to hit with the power of the beam. 

He chortled - again, very evilly, par the course - as the weapon hit a full charge. In tow, the team had come into view as they sliced through a dozen more minions. The gunman swiveled, looking to the left, looking to the right, almost unable to choose. They had one shot, one chance to impress their villainous boss. A minion so lowly hardly stood a chance to be more than they were, but these two were more ambitious than that. They wanted to make something of themselves. 

The gunman targeted the yellow ranger in his sights, and pulled the trigger.

Bwoom.

The rifle blasted, firing off the one and only shot, the force of which knocked the gunman back, sending the minion to fly off the cliff edge of the quarry - as the other had his back shredded. In kind, he exploded. 

The ray-blast of the rifle launched across the field, right for Trini as she destroyed several more goons. But before the blast could make contact, Kim knocked her out of the way, leaving the pink ranger to be on the receiving end instead. It connected, blasting her with energy and sending her spiraling to the ground hard. Trini yelled, angrily tearing through more of the minions as the rest of the team began to cleanup. 

She hastily stumbled over to her teammate and lover, as did Jason. Kim was alive, thankfully, but had been knocked out cold. 

Jason stood as Trini tended to her, as he cast his vision around the surrounding area. Zack and Billy approached, the former beginning to speak. “They’ll be back, huh? No way they won’t.”

“Yeah,” Jason replied. “Count on it.”

“We need to evac,” Trini suggested, a mild sheen of worry in her voice. “We need to-“

“We will! Zordon will want to know Goldar’s preserving the rest of his forces for a future attack!”

Jason nodded. “Agreed. Let’s go, team.”

The day had been won, but at a cost. Goldar, living to fight and command another day. And Kim, alive but unconscious and possibly injured. The effect weighed heavily on the team, and on Jason in particular. But they would be ready, they had to be.

—

“Ayayayaya, Rangers!” came Alpha 5’s famous call, as the droid looked them over whilst in the medical bay. He drew the answer out, leaving them in wait. “She’s...! Fine. Kimberly will be fine! Her vitals are solid, though she may get a little.. sick, at worst!”

Jason shook his head, with something of a tired smile. He turned his attention specifically towards his comrade. “How do you feel, Kim?”

She sniffled faintly, rubbing at her nose whilst bedridden at the time. She smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay. Better than okay. Sick or no.. I’ll be ready for action.”

Jason nodded, with confidence, as Zack bumped her fist. Trini approached, taking a sigh of relief. “Who said you could play hero?” she snarked. 

Kim laughed. “Jason can’t be the only one who does it.”

At that, the team shared a small laugh. Jason gave her a thumbs-up, and then the others left the lovers in peace, to share a quiet moment between the two.

Trini pressed a kiss to the lips of her hero. “Just rest. That energy blast was scary. So rest is.. good. Do it for us, for me, okay?”

Kim clicked her tongue, playfully calling back to an earlier moment in time. “No promises.”

—

After a day of rest in the medbay, Kim was granted a return home. Jason and the others were busy with prep in their fight against Goldar, with what the future held. Many battles twinkled into view upon the horizon, and the Rangers knew it would be hard-fought. Every single time.

But that’s who they were, that’s why Zordon chose them. 

They would be ready.

Kim would be, too, of course she would be. But then and there, as she returned home and nicely warned her mother that, this time, she would retire to her room alone. Cheekily as that was, her stomach had begun to feel a touch nauseous as she came home and collapsed onto her bed. Her body grew slick with sweat, her mind in a blurry haze - filled with sordid thoughts, not unkind but unwarranted. The last thing she wanted to think of were the carnal delights while feeling sick. And yet it continued on anyway. 

She sat upon the edge of her bed, having cast away most of her clothing as a result of the sweat. Settling her weight upon her hands as she leaned back, a small coo escaped her lips as something.. changed. Her body was hit with a jolt of pain, only a dash of pleasure accompanying it. And in seconds, her panties felt full with something. Something firm, and tingly. 

Whether she wanted it or not, a single thought of lust stirred her newly-granted loins, so much so that as the hardness grew, it tore through the remainder of her undergarments. Coming free, a hard cock stood tall to her chagrin. Having strained against the fabric, it gave her that semi-pleasurable sense of the cock being painfully hard, desiring release. If this had been the result of her taking that blaster shot, well..

Stranger things had happened.

She whined in discontent, her right hand nonchalantly toying with the new sex as her mind came to grips with her situation. It could be fixed.. surely, despite how embarrassing it seemed, but she was hardly panicked over the predicament. Less vexed and more.. inconvenienced.

It didn’t help that messing with it felt good. Really good.

Her whine morphed into something of a restrained moan, her mind twisting on the intention of what to do. Given how painfully hard it was, the least she could do was see to it that her condition would be alleviated.

And so her hand gripped the shaft more firmly, rubbing along the smooth, veiny texture. Her fingers closed at the top, pinching around the head in order to spill forth an ample amount of pre. Kim’s moans grew in frequency, her eyes ogling the sight, her mind impressed from the sheer size of it. 

She dabbed her finger along the slit and gave it a taste: thick, salty with a touch of sweet. She hocked a spit into her open palm, then enclosed it around the shaft. The girl was a natural. 

Leaning further back, Kim’s slick hand gripped hard at her cock as she fastened her stroke; sliding up and down with a quickened intensity despite how sensitive the head was. The heft of her jewels below stirred; plump, filled to the brim, eager for release. In her haste she found that it wouldn’t be long.

Kim covered her mouth with her free hand as she came; the boiling hot, sticky seed bubbling out of her in rapid succession. She threw her head back, as copious amounts of seed spurred outward, up her chest. Her abs and tits were splattered, as was the small bit of shirt she had crinkled near her neck. She kept coming, and coming, like her body was being drained of every last drop. 

When it was over, Kimberly had painted herself white - like a painter with their canvas, a vast swath of material to cherish and soak with art. In her case, it was a sticky, salty volcano of pleasure. 

To her credit the cock had flagged, softening slowly and falling back against her. She exhaled, taking every, ragged breath slowly as she came down from her new high. In a moment of clarity, a thought had come to her - what Trini would think? She didn’t have the time, nor the energy, to ponder that now.

There was so much to clean up. Too much. Her fingers ran across her cum-soaked breast.

...maybe, Kim decided, she was hungry after all. 

—

When Kimberly asked her to meet somewhere private, the beach had come to mind. A secluded lot, free from prying eyes. The team would have their next mission by the end of the week, she knew that, but all she wanted to focus on now, was not losing Trini. With her new condition, things would be.. different, at least for a little while, but would Trini even want that? Would she be disgusted? Would she even care? What would change, and what would stay the same. She honestly couldn’t say. All she could do was spend - possibly for the last time - another date with her girl.

Trini smiled at her, as she danced her. The color coordination of their bikinis on point as ever. Kim had a small skirt around her waste; in order to conceal her new hardware in fear of outright embarrassment.

“You okay?” Trini asked, as her eyes went from the lawn chair they brought to meet her lovers’ eyes. “We can lounge around if you’d prefer. I know you might still be-

“I love you,” Kim replied, having cut her off.

“I.. love you too, dude.” Trini arched a brow. “Okay, now you’re really concerning me. Are you about to die?” She held out her hand, incredulously. “Going to propose?” Kim laughed, despite herself. 

“This is our special place,” Kim confirmed. “I’m not dying, I just want.. I want-“

“What, wanna have your way with me here, like it was the very first time again?”

“No- well, maybe-“

Trini smiled. “Not complaining, but..” She gasped, as she was pulled into a kiss of passion. Kim and Trini held close, spinning ‘round. The yellow ranger moaned, pulling away briefly. “Is it my birthday already?” She turned, pressing her back against Kim’s chest as the pink ranger wrapped her arms around her. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then.”

Kim hummed. “Maybe so.” Again, despite herself, the hardness growing firm against her skirt. Trini felt something poke at her - a tender, loving jolt of something new. Her eyes widened a touch at the feel, before she turned. She gave Kim a look. The pink ranger frowned. “It was from that- it.. I’m sorry, I- don’t hate me, don’t-“

Trini shushed her with a finger, pressed to her lips. Slowly, a smile creased the yellow rangers lips. “I knew something was up.” That hand moved south, down to the noticeable bump at her pelvis. Kim moaned softly at her touch. “That hard for me, are you? My, you just can’t have enough, can you..”

Kim’s eyes glossed over with tears. “You aren’t..?“

Trini’s nimble hands did away with the skirt, allowing the cock to push against the confines of her bikini bottoms. The yellow ranger licked her lips, massaging the tender flesh through the wetted cloth. “Let me help you with this.” Deftly, Trini picked at the side of the bottoms, pulling the strap free. Kim’s panties fell to the ground, and she was then prompted to sit against the lounge-chair as Trini settled to her knees. She pressed a kiss to her lips, then palmed at her breasts. “Let me take care of you..”

Now Kim had been reduced to a series of whimpers and moans, as Trini rubbed her tongue along the underside of her cock. She licked from base to stem, tasting her, relishing the feel of it against her. Trini surprised her, rubbing her cheek and hands against it, cradling her jewels, before beginning to suck the cock down with gusto.

Kim leaned back, allowing herself to slip away - into a place more carnal, and simplistic. Trini’s hands got to work, one firmly around the base, the other remaining firm upon her balls. As such, her lips formed a seal around the shaft as drool trickled downward, coating it with her taste.

Kim’s hand went to rest at Trini’s head, brushing her fingers through the locks. 

Already, Kim made a noise that signaled an orgasm was near. Instead of relishing the feel of a cock in her mouth, Trini popped off of it and jumped her lover. Kim was met with a face full of her breasts, as the yellow ranger pulled her lacy bikini bottoms off to line herself up with Kim’s member.

The two shared a loud moan as she sunk down, dropping herself upon it. Kim was close already, Trini knew that, but she paid it no mind. She was, too. So wet from the idea, from the situation. She couldn’t help herself. 

She rode her lover, doing all the work as her ass fell against Kim’s pelvis with vigor, her pussy taking her with ease. 

Kim never wanted it to end. All she wanted was to hold onto that feeling, to hold on for dear life as that familiar knot was coming undone. Trini’s breathless words of encouragement didn’t help. How she wanted her to come, how she needed it. 

Kim granted her that, as the lovers met with a loud clap. The pink ranger filled her girlfriend up, sowing her seed deep inside the yellow ranger. Likewise, Trini came, her pussy clamping around the member in order to wring it of all the cum it could manage. 

Their breathing was equally ragged, but neither woman was tired. Trini grinned down at her. “That’s a first.. wanna go aga-whoa!”

Possessed by a second wind, Kim turned the tables and flipped around, allowing Trini to remain on her knees, her supple backside presented for Kim to have at. Trini looked over her shoulder, as her hand went under to rub at her pink, sopping wet mound, ounces of cum already leaking out. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, too..”

Kim, with renewed vigor, gave her ass a smack before slipping her cock back inside her lover. In no time at all, the pink ranger raised up and began to fuck - switching from sweet and sensual, to a brutal, possessive pounding.

Trini cried out, savoring every thrust, every ridge, every vein. All she could do was hold on for dear life.

Neither woman was sure if and when this condition would end. But at that moment, it mattered not.

In that moment, all that mattered was their love.


	4. First Come, First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some years after the Reaper War, the Normandy explores uncharted parts of the Milky Way. Finding a promising venture, Liara convinces Shepard to let her lead a small team to investigate. Commission for two_tries.

The crystal-blue gaze of the Commander glossed over the holographic recreation of the planet, fixing upon it intensely. His lips pursed sharply as his thumb rubbed against the side of his middle finger, his arms sort-of crossed as he contemplated their next set of moves. The Normandy’s latest mission had been one of their lengthiest yet. Once the Galaxy was returned to even a shred of the stability it had once seen, some things were.. different. The change was inevitable, necessary. Building upon the ashes of what once was, things both familiar and new rose in its place. Businesses, beliefs, technological turns. When the Normandy was not curtailing pirates or other such rising crime syndicates, their operations were much more humanitarian for.. lack of a more galactic term: missions prioritizing search and rescue, resource gathering, anomalous investigation - but above all, exploring uncharted parts of space, hoping to come into contact with new life, new civilizations. 

Several systems were opened up in the wake of all that had changed. Policies shifted, relays carefully activated. Certain planets in particular had pinged with possibility, with life, but the most promising so far was the planet Shepard and Liara currently laid their eyes upon - Waldera. 

He hummed the quietest hum, narrowing his eyes briefly before speaking aloud. “EDI, tell us more about them?” 

The dulcet tones of her voice came over the comm in a comforting glow. “The.. Chi’dara, as they have come to be known by, are an all-female race of mostly peaceful bipeds. Their biological makeup is.. interesting.” 

Liara was more than intrigued by her analysis, more than even the Commander. Par the course. “How so?” she asked, entering something into her Omni-tool. “The Council may have trusted us with first contact, but they seem to be..” She hummed. “More acute than I would have initially expected.”

“The nature of their skin-cells seem to have the ability to reflect certain patterns of light, among other things, though to what effect that achieves is.. unknown.”

“Preliminary analysis only gets us so far..” Shepard added quietly, giving his chin a rub. “Than-“

“They’re real cool, Commander,” Joker quickly added, simplifying the points which his AI companion had made. “Real cool, real weird, reeeaal mysterious.”

Shepard and Liara gave each other a look, with her mouthing the words ‘Was I weird?’ to him. He shook his head reassuringly, though she only somewhat believed him. He couldn’t help but smile. “Yes,” he replied, “thank you, EDI.”

“And me.”

“And you, Joker.” Shepard let the comms fall silent as his eyes met those of his lovers, a similar set of crystalline-blue, with the usual, scientifically eager expression upon her face. It was a look he had not seen often since the War. It took so much of them; but after so long, after all the things they rebuilt, the pieces the Galaxy put back together.. when the mission was not galactic security or peacekeeping, it was diplomatic and of an exploratory nature. He knew she wanted this, more terribly than she had in some time. “Okay,” he said. “I know you want this.”

“I do.”

“And I agree, but, I need your thoughts first.”

Liara took a breath, looking over the notes in her Omni-tool one last time before articulating her point. “Preliminary analysis may only get us to a certain point, but working off of that as well as faint, eye-witness accounts, we know the Chi’dara are a fairly affable people. Given they are all female, it is paramount we refrain from any sort of culture shock. Well.. more than there already will be.”

“Fair,” Shepard agreed. “Now what do you suggest?”

“I will lead a small team of women down there in order to initiate first contact. We’ll carry firearms if need be, but they will not be showcased. Instead, we need to value negotiation. Perhaps a.. peace offering?”

Shepard hummed. “Maybe. They _are_ technologically inclined, aren’t they?”

She nodded. “It would seem so. Perhaps it can be as simple as that: an exchange of technology for a look inside their culture. An olive-branch, as.. humans say.. right?”

“Something like that.” He swiped his thumb across his nose, then rubbed a faint scar upon his hand which led up his forearm idly. She was close to bursting, so he said it aloud. “Permission granted, T’Soni.. but I have a feeling you were going to, anyway.”

Liara gave him a kind smile, then planted a kiss upon his lips which he welcomed warmly. “You’re right.”

Shepard put his hands upon her, giving her shoulder blades a tender, affectionate rub. “Just be careful. Okay? The Normandy will remain in orbit, as always, just a call away.”

She responded with a solemn nod, as her gloved hand patted at his chest. “I’ll do my best. I need to work up a package for the others; mission documents and the like..”

Suddenly, the comm came alive with snark. “What’s that?” Joker began to ask. “Presenting your package to the new girls already, Liara?” He feigned a minor, insulted gasp. “My word.”

“I believe Jeff is referring to the idea of you baring your male genitalia to the Chi’Dara, Doctor T’Soni.”

Liara pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yes, it would.. seem so.”

Shepard looked at her, mouthing an earnest, apologetic set of words her way. She wore a faint smirk upon her lips in spite of the snark on display, which she followed up with a hug she shared with Shepard. The two would very possibly be apart for some time. Nothing out of the norm for the two, but a half-empty bed was a failing both worked hard to endure, most nights. 

What they wanted would wait. They both knew, and agreed, that there were more important matters to attend to.

Discovery awaited.

—

Liara was a fair leader. Resourceful, optimistic. Her and Shepard both had grown in terms of leadership, and like so, the mutual influence between the two had cultivated further growth. He trusted her - to complete the mission, to make the right call. And while, before the War, her Broker identity had fueled a lust for power and curiosity unmatched which worried him, she towed the line. She balanced herself out. A mission such as this demanded a considerable level of not just care, but also deliberation. Leading a small, female-only unit was simply the start. It could not have been just anyone.

-Miranda  
-Kelly  
-Kasumi  
-Samara

Each varied in their own ways, with several different skill sets, but above all they shared a unique trait: a knack for personal engagement, smartly done and designed. Psychology and communication were the bread and butter of the team. Liara picked her team well, she had only hoped to make good on it.

To her credit, Kelly took it a step further when granted a look into the necessary mission documents. And in doing so, she applied her own level of care in the form of outfits for the team to wear. Something light and form fitting, both tantalizing and deliberate in equal measure. Liara.. begrudgingly sanctioned it, only because she trusted the human’s judgement - as well as taking heart in the findings that the atmosphere of the planet would allow for such articles of clothing. Kelly was.. something else. A human thing, the asari thought.

As such, some of the team waited around the designated shuttle. 

Miranda sighed. “I’m not particularly in love with the choice of outfit, Chambers,” she coldly said, despite some playfulness to her tone. With a hand on her hip, she slowly ran it across the thin, skimpy material of her outfit. “You think I enjoy this?” she asked. Kelly shrugged with a smile, knowing full-well that she had put them through the ringer, outfit-wise. None of the women were completely onboard.. yet they all had their playful comments to share.

Kasumi above all, seemed to enjoy it most aside from Kelly herself. Something the two had discussed beforehand in.. intricate detail. An idea. Harmless in concept. Next order of business, she thought, would be an op where the men were dressed similarly. In particular, Jacob. Barely anything at all worked just fine, as far as she was concerned when imagining his naked form. A timeless tradition. “I rather like it,” the thief said with a smile, giving Kelly a knowing wink. Miranda rolled her eyes. “Come now, you’re even more like a cheerleader than you already are, right?”

Kelly chuckled. “Ooooh.”

Miranda hummed. “Funny.” Her eyes glossed over the silky material which Chambers wore. “Used to it, are we?” The redhead could not help but blush. Then, Miranda smiled herself.

Liara sighed faintly as she pulled at the hem of her pencil skirt, fixing her gaze upon the shuttle as she and Samara approached.

“..certainly,” the Justicar finished her point, which Liara nodded towards. Likewise, the former asari regarded the others. “You all look lovely.”

Once more, Kelly blushed. Kasumi shot her a thumbs-up. And Miranda crossed her arms. Samara never smiled much, but a slight grin creased her lips as she looked back towards their field leader. “And you.”

Liara nodded, then took another breath. “Are we all ready?”

The other four motioned in varying degrees of confirmation. “Good,” she replied. “I know we are all a little on edge, and having to grow accustomed to the frame of the mission, but take heart.” She moved towards the shuttle, tapping the side of her balled fist against the hull in order for the slider door to come undone. “This is a new moment, our moment. In the wake of so much death and destruction.. let us replace it with discovery, and love.”

Per T’Soni’s words, the speech did much to bolster the teams resolve. Like so, the four boarded the shuttle one after the other - with Liara entering last. With another shakey breath as the engines fired, she said to herself, “First contact again.. here we come.”

Shepard’s speeches had a habit of rubbing off on others. 

—

Planetfall was a middling experience, as the shuttle bored its way through the upper atmosphere. The view outside granted the team a pleasant sight at the least: the large, sweeping ring which encircled the planet carried with it meteorites, chunks of ice, and even an older, seemingly dilapidated space station - small as it was. The technology on display was evident enough. A good sign. Below, the surface of Waldera was an expansive sea of oranges, browns, and purples. As the shuttle broke atmo and ushered its way through all the cloud cover, what awaited them below had illustrated a much clearer picture. 

Buildings, nothing monolithic but impressive all the same, darted the horizon as sweeping mountains and fields of grain dotted everything below. The light of Waldera’s binary sun painted the vista in a dreary haze of violet and amber. Everything the pulse scans afforded them had said enough: forty-one hour days, normally fair weather patterns, rife with oxygen. It was a relatively promising Golden World despite its shortcomings.

When the team landed, they were just outside the settlement walls, several Chi’Daran’s already present and accounted for. When Liara and her ragtag crew stepped out of the shuttle, she met the closest Chi’Daran with a soft smile. The reports told of their appearance, rather the lack of a consistent one. To each and every member of her field team, the Chi’Dara appeared differently. Liara speculated with EDI that, following up the analysis that their cells were adaptable to perceived light patterns, it went deeper than that. A mixture of pheromonal support, or, the asari grew giddy at the thought, even real-time bodily transitioning. At least on a lower level. 

“Greetings,” she offered. “My name is Doctor T’Soni, I work with the Normandy to help explore uncharted space, seek out new life.. among many other things as well. We-“ She paused, her anxiety building. Aside from having to acclimate to the unique predicament, she feared her words were falling upon deaf ears.

Liara quirked a concerned brow. “Do the translators.. work?” 

She stared at her, giving a soft smile. “They work.”

The asari would have taken a sigh of relief had she not wanted to maintain an air of composure. “Greetings,” she started. “Let me start over. We are explorers from the Galactic Council, here to make an offering. We come in peace.”

“Excellent. My name is.. Dar’Kova, I am the leader of this settlement and it’s.. well.” She smiled. “It is nice to make your acquaintance, all of you.” Dar’Kova motioned for them to approach. “Come, let us welcome you properly into our nest.”

The field team was ushered into the settlement, waiting with baited breath as for what was to come. Wonders both technological and of the flesh. They were shown around the settlement, each crew member splitting off to investigate different facets of the culture on display. Miranda, top to bottom technological assessment. Samara, security protocols and other such defensive procedures and systems of law. Likewise, Kasumi also took an interest in the possible rules of the place, as well as a personal interest in one Chi’Daran in particular. 

Kelly was psychological, aiming to bear witness to any and all rehabilitation and centers of analysis.

Liara covered more ground; more than just archeology. Notably she remained with the leader, eager to hash out the finer details of her settlement, Liara’s mission, and the larger Galactic society awaiting them.

Another word passed around too, something they all heard. Ji’losh’ai. Something the translator could not discern. The natives recounted it peacefully, their body language signaling an offer of sorts, an invitation. A look of curiosity and hunger from some. 

Not all customs were known as of yet, but soon enough.. one would make itself explicitly clear.

—

Kasumi could not believe her eyes. Having been approached by a woman far taller than her, made up of luscious curves and hellacious muscle. Her skin was a tanned expansive, with barely any clothing covering her body barring her pelvis and breast. Still, to Kasumi’s delight, her abdomen was to die for, reminding her of that delicious man that once frequented the Normandy. She could not have him, but in no time at all it was clear, this might be the next best thing. “You.. you’re big,” was all the thief could say. “I mean-“

Her suitor laughed. “Funny, too.. excellent.” She moaned. “I’m Korva. And I would love to perform ji’losh’ai unto you.. if you shall have me?”

A settlement full of tall, buff women with big breasts and washboard abs was a personal fantasy of Kasumi’s. Many a night spent fantasizing to the idea, whatever it took to distract her from the loss of Keiji. Jacob became.. a nice replacement, but this was something else entirely. This was something lurid, and raw. “Ji’....losh’ai? There’s that word again.” The thief rose a curious brow. “Sounds lovely, but I don’t believe the translator—mmnh!” She was cut off with a kiss, Korva leering over her with an intense act of passion. The thief would have halted her advance, but it felt.. right. As Korva’s tongue slipped into her mouth, lighting her senses up, the buff woman’s hands had accomplished some exploring of their own. Kasumi melted underneath her firm touch, the thief’s luscious curves felt up before contact was made directly beneath her skirt. Goto would have squeaked outright were it not for the domineering woman in her midst. A string of spit separated the two as she let a moan slip. Then, Korva’s lips trailed from the crook of her neck and further down.

“I could.. get used to these kinds of negotiations,” Kasumi admitted between moans before another squeak.

Given the difference in size, Kasumi was promptly hoisted up by Korva’s sheer strength, and was sat upon the nearby trunk to allow better access to her body. Once more the buff vixen asked for further permission, a level of tact in her approach which the thief appreciated. In no time at all, this new alien species had her eager lips upon Kasumi’s aching folds, tonguing her to a release she had not experienced. Ever. Keiji was her first, but it was.. smaller, different, less consequential in comparison. She could only hope Jacob would be half as good.

Other Chi’Daran’s would walk by, nonchalantly laughing with care at the display inside the tent. Of silhouettes amidst a heated display. Kasumi being fucked by her much taller lover with avid glee. Her lovemaking was a tender sort, much more so than what was afforded to Kelly.

—

Chambers found herself adept in stumbling into, not simply bad situations, but intriguing ones as well. She found herself preyed upon first, before any of the others had. Even Kasumi. Kelly remained positively enthralled by her companion, who went by the name of Darsii. Her black eyes, small smile, and the soft tentacles with which she begun to wrap around the human. To Kelly she seemed somewhere between the area of a drell and hanar. An odd combination to most but not her. It was exactly the type of strange which she relished.

“Tell me,” Darsii cooed, her fingers dancing along the edge of Kelly’s jawline. “Tell me of your past encounters, love. Please. It is a desire I share between my partners and I..”

Her recollection came flooding back harshly, the pinpoint accuracy with which she recounted her previous lovers a kindness Darsii was enamored with. “Human female, leggy brunette.. good with her fingers. Hanar, sweet, so many appendages, so full..”

Darsii’s tentacles glossed over the sensitive bud of her new partner, teasing their way inside. Kelly was left agasp, welcoming the intrusions warmly. “Drell male, his fingers were..” She made a noise, shivering as her insides were wormed through. “And a male krogan.. so sweet and gentle, I never thought I could take that muc—mmn!” Her mouth was subsequently stuffed with another, slippery, eager appendage - as more spread across her body, pulling Kelly’s legs apart, massaging her breasts and back. Darsii smiled, working her way down to the redhead’s ripe cunt. The specialist was served upon a silver platter, and the Chi’Daran had an insatiable hunger. 

Kelly would be ensnared with pleasure, stuffed full before she could negotiate further. She could hardly wait.

—

Samara, conversely, was a woman of control. Never keen to relinquish it, no matter the promise of what lay beyond, with whom. She remained deliberate and steadfast, curious to witness the Chi’Dara’s security protocols and sense of justice. She was accompanied by two Chi’Daran’s who were particularly adept in the art of keeping the peace: one a more sage-like warrior, the other a more conventional officer, detail oriented. Samara appreciated the contrast, as well as the unique perspective they equally brought.

When she found the two to be mother and daughter, it resonated with her. When she found, not only the nature of what their negotiations often employed, but that the mother and daughter were frequent lovers... that bestowed her a considerable level of pause. They appeared to her as something akin to asari, like her. Athletic frames and intense stares abound. And so the connection unnerved her, but not entirely in a way she disliked.

When she found them briefly occupied with one another, it again made her still. Samara never gave into pleasure so easily, especially not something so depraved as they. Ji’losh’ai, as it was known, was an act she respected at least somewhat. A forward-thinking, pleasure focused method of operation which normally diffused more tense or uneasy situations deserved some level of admiration, if.. unconventional. When the custom designated that the two make love to her, she resisted at first despite being flattered. 

But with her attire soon to the floor, the daughter’s hungry mouth upon her sopping wet azure and the mothers tongue in her mouth, she found herself a new asari that day. A new fetish spilling itself forth whether she wanted it to or not. 

“Goddess.. just like that,” she crooned, as the daughter brought her to orgasm after orgasm. Not for nothing, the mother allowed Samara the benefit of further encouragement. A far dirtier kind. 

When she learned the daughter had a sister, she could not help but flash a small, hungry look upon her face. Good girls to tend to. And with negotiations like these..

She always did love being a mother.

—

They all looked like her. Of course they would. Every Chi’Daran appeared to resemble her nemesis, Jack, in some way. And even as she was able to look over the technological prowess on display, the sight was a distracting one. Distracting enough that Miranda found some difficulty even in her line of questioning. 

She got her answers, naturally. She remained professional as ever. But with every look a Chi’Darran would give, it made her stir - with a begrudging sense of desire.

Ever since that Citadel party years back, Miranda and Jack were never the same. Something had changed. A night of bickering led to debate, which led to drinks and celebration, which led to a more intimate talk spurred by Shepard calling their mutual bluff. Miranda had scoffed at the idea then but found herself missing it now. She remembered that night.. to the best of her ability, but what she could recall, was something hot, and raw, and.. honest.

In recent years the two never found enough time to enjoy a second round that was not immediately interrupted. The Galaxy was a demanding place amidst a busy time. So for the perfect human to lay her eyes upon a sea of women like the one she grew to desire.. well, it ate her up inside. Burned her sense of concentration something fierce. 

The Chi’Dara were like the asari but different, more parasitic in nature and just as mystical. How their appearances shifted like so would be a mystery she was inclined to solve, but all she could think of in the moment were how good the hands upon her felt. Being presented with the option of ji’losh’ai struck her as skeptical, at first, but she came around to the idea quick. Lawson prided herself on being a fast learner.

“Look at you,” one Chi’Daran cooed. “So big and buxom, ripe for the plucking.. and in such colorful, um, clothesline..?” The sportiness of the exact translations brought an air of levity to the heated display, but Miranda soon found her body a temple at which her followers eagerly worshipped. 

Some words flew past her, terms the translator had yet to properly identify given the gap in knowledge. Even still, she could discern the meaning - when the meaning was not outright told to her, clear as day.

“O’shani, vas,” said one. “O’shani, so good..”

“What is.. this suit you wear, love?” asked another, her breath hot against the officer’s ear.

Miranda shivered. “Where I’m from, it’s like.. cheerleader garb.”

The Chi’Daran’s all shared a quiet, appreciative laugh before continuing their oral appraisal of Lawson’s work and all the effort it took to achieve. She was showered with coos and compliments, as more and more clothing found itself ripped from her form. She was tended to so thoroughly, so adeptly, her eyes could not help but cross. 

Her mind fell into a haze, the situation hitting all the right spots. Eventually she grew bolder, showing one of them how to work the intricacies of an Omni-strap-on, another in a long line of useful add-ons and attachments to a galactic staple. “The.. yes, the flared head.. yes, right there..” Her instructions were given with a shaken breath but she held true, her skills in communication and teaching paramount. Soon enough, the Jack-like beauties continued their advance upon the human. A omni-cock in her ass, an eager mouth on her folds and both her breasts, and another trading kisses with her when she was not being worked over by further sweet-talk, riding a line between language she knew and language she did not. The mixture made it all the better.

The Chi’Daran nestled in her sought-after backside could not help but agree with a smile, giving another worshipper a look. “I love this one’s tu’kanni..”

Miranda would learn the terms, in time. And would come to blush at being told she had a nice, fat ass by such seemingly kind, elegant souls.

She knew she did, and she liked it.

—

There, upon the precipice of a successful first contact between species, Liara felt a sense of pride. A true accomplishment in how well things had gone. She had mostly stuck with the settlement leader, naturally, walking and talking their way through the town. All the while, the asari was all too aware of the sexually-positive nature of the place. How open they were, how eager to make love no matter the location. Tact remained, the Chi’Dara had their own sense of decency and respect but as she stood upon the overlook which presented a nice view of the settlement, the realization of what ji’losh’ai truly was had.. surprised her. Liara was flattered when Dar’Kova had offered. The leader could not help herself, her eyes were fixed upon the supple form of the Broker. In kind, the asari’s cheeks flushed a faint purple. 

“Tell me,” she asked. “Why do it this way?” The two sat next to each other, enjoying the dusk as the suns began to set.

Dar’Kova simply smiled. “Such is.. custom? A welcoming gesture. The act of ful’pa is not one we take lightly. We savor the body, cherish it. To release a manifestation of such pleasure is the ultimate kindness.”

Liara quirked a brow. “My bondmate has referred to such an expression. A human term. Make.. love, not war?”

Dar’Kova hummed. “From what I gather, one of your lovers is smart indeed.”

“Oh, one of.. no, no. It is just him.” 

Dar’Kova leaned closer, the heat between them palpable. “Would you like another?”

Liara blushed once more. “By the Goddess..”

“The only Goddess here right now is you, love. Surely, your lover would agree. Invite him here, I am positive he would enjoy our custom..” She ran a hand along Liara’s thigh. Dar’Kova, like the others, had appeared to the asari as human - a growing fetish for T’Soni, that much was clear. Fit, buxom women, many of whom were blessed with a deeply-colored red hair. They reminded her of Shepard. She supposed he was her fetish, in truth, but other partners were a topic they both broached. It was an idea both partners found equally alluring, but the right one would have to come along. Liara and Shepard were rather kinky, that much was certain. From semi-public use to a tryst in a bathroom fit for repeat customers, they danced along temptation idly. There was so much they could do, when they were not already filled to the brim with work. 

She wondered what Shepard might see, if he came here..

She so desperately wanted to find out.

Her thought process slowly derailed as Dar’Kova cupped her chin lightly with a smile. “If there are those in the galaxy as beautiful and varied as you all have been, then I am eager to join. Technology will come later, first..” She pressed her lips against hers. Liara accepted it willingly. Chalk it up to a temporary moment of weakness, or pheromones, or a coordinated attack - Liara fell into it so quickly, she knew there would be no turning back.

Dar’Kova’s hand drew from Liara’s chin down to the zipper near her neck. Tugging it lightly, the Chi’Daran pulled it down all the way to her navel, unveiling the asari’s full, plump breasts. Dar’Kova cooed, lavishing one with a curious lick. Liara practically melted in her seat, the leader already finding the asari’s weak spot. 

And so, as an eager mouth tended to her taut, supple nipple, one hand palming her ample bosom as the other drew downward still to disappear between her legs, Liara knew - this was it.

A part of her justified it as doing so, in fear of upsetting or offending a newly discovered race of people. But deep down there was no denying the truth. She wanted this. Very, very badly. 

As her tits were played with and worshipped in painstakingly delicious detail, her hungry azure met a similar fate as nimble fingers soon worked it to a sorely needed arousal. T’Soni became, as humans would like to say, putty in the settlement leaders hands. Her arousal spilling forth, making itself tentatively known to Dar’Kova’s hungry fingers. 

Upon that bench at the close of day, Liara was made love to. Tenderly, thoroughly. Something she so painfully longed for. Time slipped away from her, time she wanted desperately to hold on to. Everything would return to normal after this, unconventional customs or no, Liara and Dar’Kova might continue to be good acquaintances taking part in diplomatic procedures. Her team as the liaisons, ushering in a new species into the Galaxy. What wonders they may bring.

As it currently stood, Liara and the rest of her team were experiencing one of them firsthand.

With her body splayed across the seat in which she sat, her chest heaving, her cheeks flushed, Liara moaned in earnest. She savored every lick, every touch and feel, palming one breast as Dar’Kova hungrily grabbed the other, her lips upon T’Soni’s soft, aching azure. 

In her midst, Liara’s Omni-tool came alive with a ping. A message hailing her. Despite the lustful haze she savored, she answered anyway. “This is.. Liara.”

“Liara, this is Shepard. How goes it? No one else has reported in.”

Liara moaned once more. “Diplomatic.. negotiations, unconventional but.. so.. so..”

There was urgency in Shepard’s voice. “Are you okay?”

“You should come down,” she sweetly said, between the occasional gasp and shudder. “You would love it here. You can’t.. you should not miss out. Be with me..”

Abroad, Shepard and Joker shot each other the oddest look. “Er.. sure. I’ll be right down.” He motioned wordlessly towards his pilot that he would spin up a shuttle, heading off in a quick stride.

Liara smiled. They always wanted to try something new. 

Negotiations such as these.. were like two birds, with one stone. 

That was the human saying, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


	5. Glorious Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby enjoys a favorite activity with her boyfriend. Commission for Anonymous. Inspired by art from AikiYun

Text sprawled itself in parts across the stall in bold, black lettering; lurid, encouraging pieces of writing scribbled all around that would work to egg on whoever resided inside. It smelled of passion, of sex and the pleasures that would often result in. And, though it was a familiar sight, it was no less a welcoming one. Something to get the blood pumping, the person’s heart racing with a submissive streak. The job was the job, and it paid well. Too well. Several dozen clients would come, to and fro, happily depositing what they wished and leaving without second thought. And the business beckoned many a customer - through all shapes and sizes. On-call currently, were two of the best workers around.

In a moment of respite Ruby’s thumb brushed across the softness of his cheek, the streak of red across the sensitive flesh rosy, strong, and full of warmth. Even as his eyes—gorgeous as ever—were glazed with the reckless abandon that was lust, she witnessed a glint behind them. Something else. Every time. Something deeper, more deliberate. Whenever Oscar looked upon her he did so with an intense if sordid affection. The love he felt for the Huntress ran deep, and through it other desires had happily blossomed. Others more friendly, some much more carnal. She aroused him like no other could. As her other hand came into view of his cock, itself a squirming, painfully hard thing, she did so with a breathless giggle. She pressed all of his buttons in the worst possible way, rendering him sick with need. It choked the very breath from his lungs. His skin tingled and tended around her, his more ticklish side evident whenever she drew close to his more erogenous parts. Not for nothing, he was well versed with her body all the same. Knowing just where to touch, to tease, and she ate the attention up with an unkempt greed. But in the moment, he was like putty in her hands.

“Someone’s eager,” she whispered, the taste of a stranger’s seed still plentiful upon her tongue. The lovers traded lips as they met with another kiss, having shared the orgasm of one more happy client. Glory hole work had fostered something in them, a mutual depravity that worked to deepen the bond. Her fingers were grazing the head of his cock now, the promise of something better but a distant march - a few strokes away - until she relinquished her touch. She left the head with a poke from her pointer, a teasing sort of jab at his delicious expense. Oscar had grown... a touch impatient, a small whine muffled by Ruby’s tender ministrations. They had not long between sessions, but she remained content to tease her boyfriend. To poke and prod and perform no further.

When he pulled away, he swiped another sliver of cum from her cheek. “You are... the worst... and I love it.”

Ruby smiled at him with an earnest expression, her eyes a smoldering mess as he took in the wealth of her figure. Supple curves and smooth skin, with coarse lettering marking the canvas he so loved to explore, just as the walls were. It was the same with him. Markered comments written upon parts of his skin. Crude, lewd things. Comments that had them both stirring from the many truths the words bore. Seed dispenser, cutie, flower pounder. All of them things that made him squirm, contrasted by the complimentary tags upon the walls around him. 

As much of a tease as she savored being, Oscar proved a weak-willed man in that moment. The gooseflesh across his skin prickled to the surface; a raw, heated sort of buzzing through warmed through her. He needed her. There and then, with so few minutes to spare, he needed his mate. But she savored the softness of his whine far too often to budge that quickly. “When we’re through here... I’m yours. I promise.” Her words were sweet, savory and a touch too innocent, given the depravity that hid beneath the surface of her chipper exterior. But he believed her. Taken by lust and slick with a stranger’s seed, he believed her even still.

The thought of what they might get up to was one to push Oscar over the edge, most days, but he retained the utmost focus in this instance. Not for her, but for the sake of their work. The club deserved nothing but the best in lip service.

Rumbling was heard, then, outside the walls of the stall. The sound of chatter—warm, hearty sort of comments. The sounds of eager folk in need of getting their rocks off. A break from partying just a little too hard. Ruby and Oscar had a job to do—one they were all too good at. 

Two, human men had taken the ports again, they found. A change in pace after the women who visited and the several faunus before that. A delicious challenge, each and every one. But the traditional comfort of a human cock proved one the couple could happily return to. Something savored in their everyday lives.

Oscar and Ruby were shoulder to shoulder at the beginning, their heads comfortably cocked to the side as each paid their respects. The former, he whimpered as the bulbous head of his man’s prick began to fill his senses. The member slid with ease, and Oscar’s tongue was soon fit to wander. To slide and swirl. His head bobbed in a figure-eight motion, something for his lips to glide over effortlessly until the cockhead was left swollen and aching. But in time, the cock began to desire something else; the back of his throat. He’d poked and prodded but it took... considerable time. One Faunus from before had put Oscar through the ringer, help from Ruby only worsening his arousal, but with the small break afforded to him he pressed onward. 

Oscar gagged as the man started to fuck his throat in earnest, his eyes beginning to water as their rhythm was established slowly but surely. He’d heard a noise on the other end, the sound of supreme satisfaction. And though he struggled to fit the cock down his gullet, it proved a challenge the client was willing to meet. 

...

On the other hand, Ruby’s cheeks flashed red with a wealth of passion as the bulge in her throat appeared and disappeared in a slow but sordid fashion. The cock presented to her was not quite as thick, but it made up for the lack with length. Her eyes threatened to roll to the back of her head; ensnared by the smell of him, the taste. She took his prick with gusto, to the base each time in one fell swoop. Where Oscar was a series of struggled gags, Ruby conversely had been a sea of quieter moans. Greedy, almost husky sort of noises as she sucked the client’s cock with glee. Like her lover, she’d heard a sound too - satisfaction, all the same, but the muffled approach of a remark too. Something about expertise...

Ruby prided herself on that, the corners of her lips turning into a slight grin as the client was serviced. 

While Oscar continued to have his throat battered and bruised, Ruby found herself just finishing up. The client knocked upon the wall’s side to signal the impending orgasm, and the huntress took it all in stride. This time, her lips worked right to the base again and remained there as a wealth of seed was shot right down her throat—the muscles of which having spasmed and flexed, milking the client further as he could do nothing but let slip an intense groan. It’d felt as though it were ages with how long the orgasm lasted. Ruby could easily wager how pent up the client was, how much they’d held back until just now. She found comfort in knowing she was the one to help him along. 

As she did so, the sounds of a satisfied Oscar echoed faintly behind her. His mouth filled with cum, the client having forgotten to knock upon the wall once his orgasm neared. Oscar took it in stride, as best he could, until he found the man pulling back until his cock was free. Leftover seed splattered upon the worker’s face, surprised by the act. As Ruby tentatively cleaned her client, taking every last drop, she couldn’t deny the small portion of envy she felt - brief as it was. 

...

...when the couple were finished, once more were they afforded a chance to dawdle. Ruby wiped a hand across the mess of her lips, her silver eyes taking in the erotic view before her. Oscar knelt, his breathing ragged and skin flushed. Seed clung to the softness of his features, and still his arousal remained with a continually painful hardness. In the moment he looked delectable, something for her to feast upon. Half an hour had passed since she watched him be taken from behind, and though Ruby did not face similar treatment she lamented the lack of attention to her own needs. Fingers briefly swiped below her navel, a tempted motion. Oscar looked upon her, disheveled and desirable, and she merely smiled before more cocks awaited them. If she were willing to live up to the seed collector comment scribbled below, she’d have to double her efforts.

Like clockwork, the lover’s returned to their work with gusto. Another human for Oscar but now, once more, a Faunus for Ruby - something much more flanged than before. She relished the difference. 

But as she and her boyfriend continued to work, Ruby prided her ability to multitask. As her lips savored the cock before her, the Huntress’ hands moved—one slid below, beginning to toy with her own, growing, insatiable heat - while the other moseyed over to grasp Oscar’s length, giving it a few affectionate pumps. She did so with deliberation. He gave a quiet if appreciative moan, as the pair continued. 

Ruby pleasured the client, herself, and her lover all at once - a cacophony of subtle but sordid moans filling the stall, imprinting upon the walls the remnants of bliss. Like the comment from before... expertise was the name of the game.

The pads of her fingers had teased around the lip of her labia, before encircling over the hood of her clit with several, soft rubs. She motioned it gently, egged on by the onslaught of sound around her. It wasn’t long before Oscar was coming, cum boiling from the head of his cock until it covered her hand and the floor below it. His begat her own, as two of Ruby’s digits were content to pierce her veil. With every plunge, every curl, a satisfactory if tiny orgasm spread through her core. An appetizer to later events previously promised. She looked forward to making good on his words.

Thereafter, it was not long before the couple had their clients coming next. Quick, messy resolutions that left them equally sputtering but satisfied. Again, savory comments warmed their respective spirit but it was the knowing, the presence felt in each other that elevated the entire ordeal. Ruby captured Oscar’s chin with her dainty fingers, and then captured his lips with another kiss. A love continued, a promise sealed. It’d been some time since their shift began, so as the rumbling of sound from beyond the entrance was heard, they knew their time would be coming to a close. 

“Good work,” she remarked sweetly, the positive reinforcement a trait she cultivated in her time as a leader. Romantically it worked to leave yet another blush upon Oscar’s cheeks. He did not respond, but his expression had said it all. 

He pecked her on the cheek. Something as sweet as it was amateurish and juvenile. 

With their time done, the door to the inside soon opened and Ruby was met with her friend, Blake - all dressed and ready to go. The cat girl smiled at her. A one-woman-show seemed her speciality, and she was eager to have her needs tended to. 

Ruby shot her a wink, in good faith, then took Oscar by the hand. Not far from the stall, they would soon be meeting in another way. A much more carnal ordeal, while Blake savored the helplessness of being stuffed. 

Ruby loved her side-gigs.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
